The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and can be used appropriately for, e.g., a semiconductor device having a MISFET.
In each of the specification of US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0138548 (Patent Document 1) and the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,845 (Patent Document 2), a technology related to a semiconductor device having an LDMOS (Laterally Diffused Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) transistor is described.